I am here
by Kururo Saruko
Summary: Armin couldn't sleep because the memory of the time his best friend is swallowed alive by a Titan haunts him in his sleep. Eren has to do something to calm the blond teen down.


**I am here**

Author: Kururo Saruko

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, SA

Pairing: Eremin (Eren x Armin)

Summary: Armin couldn't sleep because the memory of the time his best friend is swallowed alive by a Titan haunts him in his sleep. Eren has to do something to calm the blond teen down.

Fanfom: Shingeki no Kyojin.

Warning: None.

* * *

It was late at night, everybody in the training camp are all sleeping soundly except one. Eren found himself up to hear smal, barely visiblel sobbing sounds in the room.

"Are you okay?" He asks to find who the sobbing voice belongs to.

"Ugh... Eren... -sob- Sorry, did I wake you up?"

Eren knits his eyebrows together. Armin. The petit teen was trying hard to control his voice but he's definitely crying. He carefully got off his bed to avoid waking other guys up and slowly climb up the ladder to where his best friend is. Their bunk bed is old, so small creaking noises are still heard but not enough to wake people up. He saw Armin crouched in the middle of his bed, blanket wraps around like a small coccoon. Small uncontrolable sobs comes out of said coccoon and the small teen looked like he's shaking. Eren put a hand on Armin. He really is shaking.

"Armin, why are you crying?" He whispers in Armin's ear.

"...ughn... I-it was nothing Eren... Y-you should go back to sleep... ugh... I'm okay... really..."

"No you are not okay!" Eren turns the other around and was met with puffy glittering eyes. For a moment, he was lost in those beautiful eyes, and the moon even makes Armin looks more beautiful crying like that. "Armin, tell me... please."

The blond genius stops his shakings and looks down away from Eren's eyes. "... That time... when you were swallowed by a Titan..." There was a small shake but Eren pats his back to calm him down. "...It keeps coming back in my dream... I can't sleep... I'm scared that when I open my eyes, you won't be here anymore... I'm scared of losing you in reality... Eren... It's scary... I'm really scared..."

More sobs coming from Armin, this time his face is wet with tears running down like small rivers. Eren looks at his best friend feeling very complicated. So what happened that time became a trauma to Armin. And he couldn't sleep because of it. No wonder lately Armin has been out of it, there were even thick eyebags shown visibly but the teen kept saying it was because he was up late thinking about the lessons learnt. Eren tilts Armin's head up by gently holding his chin. The blond's and puffy eyes stare straight at Eren's green emeralds curious to know what his friend is doing.

"I'm right here Armin." Eren said 100% sure. "You are looking at me alive and kicking. What happened isn't a dream, but I am already back from hell. I am here, next to you, you are looking at me..." He hugs Armin tightly. "... you are feeling me..." He breathes and kisses Armin's cheek. "You are being touched by me..." He pulls back a little and put both hands on Armin's cheeks to make the blond look at his eyes again. "Can you see me Armin? I am here very close to you, you can touch, feel, talk... interact with me... I'm alive, warm, and I am your best friend, Eren Jaeger... Forget that memory and look at the newer ones that we had and will have together. Your nightmare was in the past already, Armin..."

For a whole minute Armin just stared at Eren with his big eyes like a puppy. But then his face scrunches and he glomps Eren. "Eren..." He sobbed into Eren's shirt. "...Eren... Eren... EREN...EREN EREN EREN EREN EREN...! You are here... You are really here..."

"Yeah... I will never leave your side, Armin..."

"...Eren... ugh... Eren..."

Armin keeps calling Eren's name while shaking like a leaf and crying silently. He looks to fraggile, thought the brunet. Who would have thought his fraggile teen is the genius mastermind that saved his life not once but thrice? Eren wouldn't have lived if Armin wasn't there so he is really grateful to his bestfriend. He rubs circles on the smaller teen's back to calm him down while smiling. Armin... this guy is really precious...

It wasn't long until the sobs died down. Armin's still clutching on Eren's shirt on the back and was breathing evenly, but occasional shifts still shows that he was still having trouble falling asleep. At this rate the moment the blond is left alone, he is going to cry again. The idea of sleeping together doesn't sound so bad to Eren though.

"Armin, how about I sleep here with you for the night? I dont feel like going back down there, it will make noise."

The blond teen sniffs a little. "I don't mind..."

Eren pulls back the second time and leans in to put his lips on Armin's. He pulls back the third time slowly just to see Armin's face blushing in the moonlight. 'Beautiful...' He thinks to himself.

"W-what was that for...?" Armin looks away embarrassed.

"My mom once said it's a kiss to show an important person how much you love them and want them in your life. You are a precious person and I want to show you that Armin."

The blond's face got redder. "Like... a friend?"

"Yeah probably..." Armin's imaginary bunny ears drop at that. "But I kissed Mikasa like that before too and it didn't feel very good to me. Beside, for some reason she fainted."

Both chuckles. Armin smiles lovingly. "Let's go to sleep, we have training tomorow."

"Yeah."

They carefully slid under the cover. Eren pulls Armin's body close to him. Suddenly there was a loud sound. Both of them turn, Armin got up a little, to see Berthold still sleeping with half his upper body hovering on the ground while Jean on the next bed is holding his head and cursing because he was awake the whole time and startled by the large teen kicking in his sleep. It was a little embarrassing to be heard talking but Eren and Armin just laugh it off and goes back to hugging each other.

"Good night Armin..."

"Good night Eren..."

.

End. ^^


End file.
